Falling Rain
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [The longing of the heart can cause extraordinary things to happen, even some we do not wish] Kairi ponders where Sora is as she goes about her life five years later. SKR oneshotupdated [Twilight To Dawn]


**Note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts...man that gets annoying to type after a while. O well, I can't help it considering I like the franchise so much. This Fic is a one shot that I came up with after reading lvkishgs raindrops, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Update Note:** Ok, so I decided to add a little bit more to this title. The first thing you'll notice is that I've put it to a song, and while I'm happy with the song and the places I put it, I'm not entirely sure as to whether or not this si the right song. If you have an idea for a better song, email me the lyrics to it, and I'll consider it. Otherwise It'll remain the same. And Secondly, this story is going to get a co story to run with it. I won't say much, just to watch out for it here in the near future. Until then relish in the fact I actually edited a story!

* * *

_Drip...drip...drip..._

_Rain falls slowly from overhead_

_As I wonder once again, where am I going now?

* * *

_

_Wandering down the main thoroughfare into the city, wondering always where you are. I've never been able to forget you, but it seems you have forgotten me. The pain in my heart from waiting for so long grows larger and larger each day, but still you do not return, and now it is too late._

_

* * *

_

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel**_

* * *

_We are to be wed in three days. I know that you two were friends, but you both have liked me since then. He came back, and you didn't, what am I supposed to do? I feel good when he is around, but not like when you were here. You were always able to put a smile onto my face, never knowing fear, always smiling, even those times when you were about to die._

_I have waited five years for you, but I have grown tired of waiting. I wish for my heart not to do so, wish I had never agreed to this, but he was so kind, and you were never around. Why? He has shared so much with me, concerning you, him, and all that happened since you left me that day. I have fallen for him, the way I had once done for you. You were my first true love, and you shall remain there, always in my heart, but always distant, even if you are ever to actually return._

_Will you appear now? He is so happy, being with me, and I cannot deny him that, for I care for him, but not to the extent I do for you. So I make one final request, if you do care, return to me now, or you will forever lose your chance.

* * *

_

**_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane_**

* * *

"Kairi, is something wrong" 

_He looks into my eyes, puzzled at why I am acting so distant right now. Hands entwined we walk together down the main thoroughfare into the town. We go today to finalize the agreement, to ask a pastor to reside over the ceremony. Riku wishes to have his childhood pastor do so, and I am fine with this. I never really was one for large ceremonies, but I now wish to make him happy._

"No, nothings wrong, guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Were you thinking about him?"

_He is able to read me so easily now. After spending so much time together, you are bound to know things about each other, and with great love, mind reading seems to become a must. He always knows how I feel, and your never here, why should I have second thoughts? He made every effort to return, and you have not even sent word to me over these long years. He deserves this, and you have failed to return._

"Yes, but it is nothing, even if he were to come back, it would not alter the choice I have made."

_He smiles at me, glad to know this, as he has always feared you. He knows that I care deeply for you, that are hearts are intertwined, but today I make a promise to myself: I shall allow another to break that barrier, he deserves this much. I do not know that if you did return what I would do, for I have not seen you in so long, would I immediately turn from him, or would I hold fast to my decision? I know not, and now I almost hope you do not return. You have been gone for five years, I almost hope that it will be three days longer.

* * *

_

**_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_**

* * *

_We meet the pastor, and arrange the event, three days later. I know that I must go through with this now, no matter how I feel toward you. Why did you take so long? Why could you not have simply come back to me? I go home soon after this, and for what is to be one of my last nights, I sleep alone in my bed._

"Kairi..."

_A sweet soft voice calls out my name. Who could it be, he sounds so familiar._

"Kairi..."

_Again I hear my name, but know not from where it comes. I turn in my sleep, then realize, I am not asleep, I am awake. I sit upright in bed, and stare deeply into a pair of deep blue eyes, cold and piercing, yet warm and loving at the same time._

"Kairi...I've come home at last..."

_He has finally returned. He looks different, one arm all black, curling into claws at the end. His face holds a scar on one cheek, and his other arm is cut badly. As I look more closely, I notice that the wounds are fresh, and that he is still bleeding._

"Sora! You're hurt"

_I move to stand up, but he forces me to sit back down. He stares deeply into my eyes, obviously in great pain, and takes a deep breath before he speaks again._

"Kairi, I am not much longer for this plane. I wished to see you one last time, and so I have. I know that you and Riku will be happy together, I'm only glad I could see you again."

_Not much longer for this plane? Was he saying that he was dying? I had to do something, I wasn't going to lose him again!_

"Sora, please let me go get the doctor..."

_As I said this, tears began to stream down my face. I knew that he was dying, but I also knew he wasn't going to allow me to do anything about it. Why? I was here, and I could help, get the doctor, save the one whom I loved. Why would he not permit me to help?_

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I have cause people to much pain, I have become someone that I do not wish to be, and I have committed a crime that I do not wish to remember...Please, allow me to leave this world in your arms, just as I had hoped to live it..."

_He collapsed into my hands as he said this, he weighed nothing. He seemed so different, his eyes reflecting so much pain and so much happiness. I held him closer, and felt the warm tears stream down his face and fall into my lap. I wished to hold him forever, but as I sat there, I felt the life leave him, and he slumped into my arms even more. I looked outside, and saw that the rain had intensified. He was gone, and I was left only with Riku.

* * *

_

**_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _****_  
_**

* * *

_I picked up the phone I dialed Riku's number. Only he should have to see this. No one else in town should even know. He and I would bury him, and never tell anyone, keeping the memory of our friend alive within us. As I sat there waiting for Riku to come over, I remembered the last words that he had said as he breathed one last time._

"Live happily ever after, my princess..."

_fin_

_

* * *

_

**Final Note**: Ok, so it's definitly different, but I think it's definitly better. The lyrics are from the song Scars by Papa Roach. If you couldn't tell, I like slow rock, and the occasional heavy metal, so if I do anymore songfics, they'll be used with songs along this line most likely, anywho, hope you enjoyed the changes!

_

* * *

_


End file.
